Surviving: Humanities war
by Chaotic Harlequin
Summary: We're no longer fighting just the dead. Now it's the living as well. Sequel to Survival.
1. ARK

A.F. 1.10. 18

Omega-4

Reconnaissance Mission/ Alaskan wilderness.

The roar of a the black hawk filled the air. I sat in the bay with the rest of my squad, Omega-4. I smacked by head against the back of the wall and muttered under my breath.

"Something bothering you Ice?" A voice next to asked. I turned and looked out squad four's shortest member, Pamela Park. At 5'1 she's far from imposing, but she could still kick your ass from here to Moscow without breaking a sweat. She called me by my nickname, Ice, short for Ice Queen. It was fitting.

"It's been twenty days since we left to recon Alaska. twenty days since I left my wife back on Haley's Hope."I answered. I sighed. I wasn't the type to get mushy, but really this was the longest I had been apart from Tori.

Pamela or Knives as we all called her, sighed dramatically as well. "Twenty days without a shower. Thank Allah that it's winter up here or all you would smell worse then you all ready do."

I lifted my arm and sniffed, and gagged. Jesus is that how I smelled? Glad we weren't wandering around any place with heat. "Hey knives, how is it a korean woman is named Pamela and is muslim? Not to be offensive or anything." The last guy, Abram as we called him, was just under six feet tall and built like the tank that we named him after. He also was the sweetest guy on the planet and is always in a good mood.

Pamela laughed. "No insult takin, my father and mother emigrated from Korea in the 80's and wanted to give me an american name so that I could fit in. I converted to islam after dating my first love back when I was in high school."

"First love huh? What happened to him? Did you lose him in the fall?" I asked.

"No thankfully. He died in a car accident. Jackass ran a red light and hit his car. But that's depressing to think about. Tell me ice queen, who was your first love?"

"What makes you think I had one?"

Knives just gave me a knowing look and even managed to get Abram to give me the look as well. I sighed and hit the leg of the guy sleeping right next to me. Beck snorted and opened his eyes. "Something up kids?"

To say Knives's and Abram's jaws hit the floor would be an understatement. "That must have been complicated. Seeing as you're now married." Abram said wondrously. "Actually it wasn't."

Beck nodded and went right back to sleep. Poor guy, he had been on watch for almost two days straight the last time we were on the ground. I always admired anyone who could fall asleep in a Black Hawk. These things aren't exactly quiet. "So what made you go with little miss Tori?" Knives asked teasingly.

"That oh so talented tongue of hers." I answered dreamily.

Knives roared with laughter at Abram's blushing face. I also forgot to mention Abram's was also as innocent as a baby. He definitely hadn't been on the internet much.

"We don't want to hear about your disgusting relationship." a new voice cut in. We all sighed and rolled our eyes. Ernst Peletier. Our sergeant. Chauvinistic and a homophobe. He never got over the fact that Knives and I ranked higher then him in the close quarters combat (CQC) and then later each kicked his ass in a one on one fight. To him, not only knives and I being ARK soldiers was an anathema to him, it didn't help that Knives was very vocal about her sex life, and I am married to another woman. Namely Tori Vega.

"Knives you said that you had a first love, who's your second?" I asked. "I wonder." Knives said said shooting Abrams a knowing look. Abrams completely missed it. And just like the tank that he is named after, he's also really dense. I mean really dense. (He's not stupid though)

"Want some help?" I asked tilting my head to Abrams.

"please?" Knives asked pleadingly.

I laughed and nodded. "Back on the ship." Knives nodded and then quickly came up with a lie for Abrams who was wondering what were talking about. I teased Knives about not being a good muslim and Knives promptly told me to go to hell.

Static broke as the the pilots came on through the ear pieces. "Okay boys and girls we've reached the ocean. We'll be home in a hour."

We cheered loudly. We spent the next hour just talking and wasting time. It took a bit of work, but I managed to badger Abrams to having lunch with Knives when we got back. The look on knives's face was hilarious. I'm getting the feeling that she doubted me. Sergeant Cunthead frowned at our banter. In the four months he had been leading this squad, I learned that there wasn't much that didn't bother him. If it wasn't straight, christian or conservative he disapproved.

What an ass.

After what seemed like an eternity, we landed on our home. The Haley's Hope. A former cargo ship converted into a colony/ military vessel. I still haven't figured out how the military did it, especially since it happened after the world went to shit. No one was willing to tell me, and eventually I just stopped caring.

The loading bay lowered us to maintenance bay and we gleefully stepped off of the damn helicopter. Ernst made his report to some lieutenant, and we went our separate ways. I went to my room and took off the various layers of clothing I was wearing, clad in your most basic home clothes I went to grab a shower. Standing under the streams of hot water was like heaven. I never would take hot showers for granted. Ever. I took my sweet time cleaning my self and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I moaned loudly when I started washing my hair. Most ARK cut their hair, but Tori had flipped out when I suggested it so I kept it long.

After getting dressed and leaving the sadly communal showers, I went to hunt down my wife. Secrets are damn near impossible to keep on a ship this size, so she would know for a fact that I was here. And she would be grateful that I bothered to shower first. I quickly found Cat who was the babysitter for the all of the youngest kids on the ship. A mercifully short conversation and I found out that Tori was in the maintenance bay. Heading back to the maintenance bay, I quickly spotted my wife. (And no, i'm never going to get tired of referring to Tori as my wife so you better get used to it.)

I found Tori pouring some feed into the bin for the pigs. She was distracted. Good. Using my natural stealthiness along with ARK stealth training, I snuck up on Tori.

"BOO!" I shouted right behind her, and Tori's feet actually left the ground as she shrieked and turned around. Lodges's daughter Marilyn roared with laughter at the sight. "Jade!" Tori whined. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hello. "You're not forgiven! Why didn't you say hi earlier?"

"I had to shower. Unless you didn't want me to do that first."

Tori frowned. "No..."

"That's what I thought. You done here?"

Tori shook her head. "Still have a lot of work to do. You can help!"

When I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her, Tori whispered something to me, and I was smiling at helping out with the miniature farm. "Marilyn where's your dad?" I asked.

Marilyn shrugged. "I sent him away, he kept staring at the cows going steak over and over."

That had Tori and I laughing. After ARK training, farm work especially at such a small scale was easy as hell. Tori and Marilyn had worked up a sweat, but I was just fine. I filled Tori and Marilyn in on our twenty day adventure away from Haley's Hope. We hadn't found much. The Alaskan wilderness was exactly that. Tramping around the cold didn't accomplish much, except to make us cold. Very cold.

A few hours of work and we finally finished. Tori didn't have an actual job, she just helped out whenever and where ever she was needed. Plenty of people like that on the ship. Checking the time revealed that it was time for dinner. Getting to the galley I saw Knives sitting extremely close to Abrams who looked happy with the seating arrangement.

Ernst was sitting with some other guys and was having a heated conversation. I dismissed it. We joined Colonel Felix who was sitting by himself. "So why did we have to go to Alaska?" I asked instead of saying hi.

"Rumors had it about survivors and supplies outside of Juneau." Felix said as he nosily slurped his soup.

"Anchorage?" Marilyn asked.

"No that's also a safe zone. I meant like little communities and survivors."

"Well didn't find a goddamn thing." I said.

Felix shrugged. "On a more important note, there are some people who are...discontent with the situation. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Is something going on?" Tori asked.

"There might be. Just keep an ear out."

"Will do Colonel." I said. Felix nodded and got up and left the galley. "Is it just me, or is his hair grayer then it used to be?" Marilyn asked. "It's not just you." I said.

Marilyn immediately started pestering me to let her join ARK. I shot her down without hesitation. At fourteen, the little brunette was too young to do any real fighting. Tori managed to calm her down by pointing out that she doing a lot more on the ship then she could as a Knight. Tori badgered me to talk to Lodges and prevent Marilyn from joining the Knights the moment she came of age. (which was officially eighteen, but recruiters were willing to skirt the age limit for more soldiers)

After dinner, Tori and I walked back to our room. Once inside we climbed up to top bunk and lay together. "I missed you." Tori said into my neck. I didn't have anything to say, I just pulled her close and let my actions speak for me. Tori understood and we snuggled together. My hand trialed up her waist and slipped under her shirt when the alarm blared.

Trina's voice came over the comm system. "All knights report immediately to the bay. Full combat prep. I repeat all knights to the bay."

My feet hit the ground and I started getting my armor on. Tori helped me, looking depressed over the fact that I had to leave all ready. Tori and I kissed good bye and sprinted to the bay. I nearly ran over Knives doing so.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"Alpha-3 found some survivors. Under attack from some bandits. Alpha-3 needs reinforcements."

"So they're sending all of us?"

"I guess so. Interrupted my prayers. I hope Allah can forgive me."

I clapped her on the shoulder. "He'll understand. We're going to save some lives."

Knives nodded and jumped on the black hawk. Ernst filled us in with everything that was going on. After the preflight checks we were up and away with the rest of Omega platoon and Alpha platoon as well. Kilo-2 went with us as well. The rest of kilo stayed behind to protect the ship.

My heart was pounding. Going into combat was nerve racking, but I enjoyed it. And yes i'm well aware of the fact that it's not a healthy thing to enjoy fighting. Apparently Haley had moved in closer because we over land in no time at all. We found the other black hawk circling the air. Circling around, we found that Alpha-3 had stashed themselves in a cabin.

Captain somebody came on over the comms. "Omega ground side, protect Alpha-3 for evac! Alpha buy them some time! Kilo hold until needed!"

The snow being kicked up by the air by the copters nearly blinded us, but we still landed. Jumping off, the copter rose into the air and the crew chiefs opened up with the mini guns. We opened fire on the trees as well. The trees splintered and broke as bullets roared into the forest. I followed the squad into the cabin. Alpha-3 was in a bad shape. Only two of five guys were un injured. They also had three women with about eight kids with them.

"We're here to get you out." Ernst said.

"No shit Ernst." A man said, he was bald with a jet black soul patch and looked furious. "Fuckers ambushed us the moment we rescued the kids from some roamers. No fatal injuries thanks to the armor." He chuckled. "Remind me to kiss who ever suggested it and made it."

"I'm not sure my dad would like it if you kissed him." Knives said.

A moment of silence passed before we all broke out laughing. Alpha reported that the bandits had been chased off. They also killed a good number of them. We helped Alpha-3 and the women and kids onto the sea knight. One quick search of the area revealed nothing so we got back to the copter and started for back home.

"Good thing we had support. That fight was nothing. An easy day." Beck said.

"I hear that." Abrams said.

Knives and I nodded. "Saved some lives, and killed some lo life's. Not a bad day Ice."

"No, not a bad day at all."

_so you asked and here it is, a sequel to Survival. Hope you all enjoy. _

_-C.H._


	2. Discovery

_1.10.18 AF_

_Haley's Hope_

It was the waiting that drives me insane. Not knowing if Jade was going to come back, if she did would she come back injured or broken? Fighting corpsers was bad enough, but people and corpsers? I used to think about the best in people, even Jade, but after all those months wondering around the hell that was America, I couldn't bring myself to do that anymore.

Jade had been trying to get me to my old self, but it wasn't working. I mean I'm always one for second chances but still..Jade had been right. You have to protect yourself. You have to survive. I anxiously twisted the ring around my finger.

My wife.

I beamed. Still the greatest two words ever. I looked around the now empty maintenance bay and started to wonder around. Not like I was accomplishing much just standing there. I ha all ready but in the mandatory six hour work day, but I wouldn't be able to relax until I had Jade back in my arms. The twenty days she had been gone had been hell. Twenty days of not knowing what she was doing out there, who or what she had been fighting...ugh.

I don't mean to sound controlling, it's just that I always worry about her. Someone has to. Her "father" took off for Hawaii with Lori and didn't look back. Jade didn't realize that he hadn't been on the ship for almost a month before Cat commented about it. The only thing she did was give a disinterested shrug.

I walked around the pens, chuckling at the noisy chickens who were having conniptions over the racket the helicopters had made. The back half of the bay had been converted to a little farm, while the deck underneath also had some areas turned into a farm.

"You know you're done for the day right?" A deep voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around to face Jason Lodges, a six foot behemoth of a guy.

"Can't anyone say hi look normal people?!" I demanded.

"Pay more attention to the world around you."

I frowned and prepared to erupt at Jason, who held a hand. "Waiting on Jade?" He asked and I nodded.

Jason sighed and said "In that case you can help with the chickens." I followed him, wondering how the guy that had tried to kill us was sorta our friend. Jason had apologized for attempting to kill us all those months ago, stating that he was only following orders from Sykes. Jason had made it abundantly clear that he hated Sykes, but she had helped to protect his daughters. He had made it clear that he would have followed orders from Hitler himself if it meant keeping his daughters safe. We..or me at least couldn't really hate him after that. Besides, he brought his vast farming knowledge to the Hope and is directly responsible for keeping us all fed. So there's that as well.

While I scattered the grain for the din...chickens, Jason went through the nests, checking for any eggs. "Marilyn still wants to be a knight." I said after a few moments of silence. Jason tensed and then muttered under his breath. "She wont listen to me. I'll have Megan talk to her."

"You think her older sister will be able to convince her?"

"We can only hope. But we have at least two or three years."

I nodded at that. Not even Jade wanted Marilyn near the knights. The things they had to face on the continents...

Jason suddenly grabbed me around the waist and heaved me behind some containers. He clapped a hand over my mouth and motioned me to be silent. Before I could say or do anything, two voices were heard.

"Doesn't tie into this. This is about keeping humanity safe."

A second voice broke in. "That's were you're wrong. God clearly has a plan for us. And I think-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! I don't care about your fucking god! This is about keeping us safe! As long as those idiots are in charge we're in danger! All those men being sent to the mainland for reconnaissance. Waste of fucking resources. We need to end this bullshit, and put in a real authority."

"We can agree on that much." the other voice said in a slightly wounded tone.

They continued talking, listing complaints and arguing before their voices eventually faded. Jason let go of me, and we both had difficulty breathing. "I'll find Felix." I said. Jason nodded. "I'll find Megan. She's in Kilo-1"

"Don't tell her anything!" I said grabbing his arm.

Jason looked like he was ready to argue, "We don't know anything! We can't put Megan in danger!" I said furiously.

Jason thought it over and then nodded. "I'm assuming you're going to tell Jade?"

"She's best friends with Felix. She'll find out anyways."

Jason nodded and ran off. I started sprinting to the radio room, Felix was usually there. Luckily for me, he was.

"Tori what is it? Jade's fine, they'll be back soon."

"That's not it!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of sight of the other radio workers who thankfully were to wrapped up in their work to notice. I quickly explained everything that Jason and I had heard. "Good of you to get Lodges to avoid telling his daughter. She's a fire spitter and would probably tear this ship apart to find these people."

"That's a figure of speech right?"

"I really wish it was." Felix said. He sighed and muttered several offensive things in spanish. "I have to head back to the radio room. Everyone should be back in a little more then a half an hour." I nodded and went back to the bay, my heart racing. I couldn't believe it. There had to be more to this! Why would people want to destroy our home? I knew some people thought the whole ARK program was a waste of resources and money, but to launch a coup? There had to be more reasons.

I waited impatiently in the bay for them. Cat had joined me and I filled her in with what I heard. She was devastated at the thought that someone would try and destroy our home. She was probably more upset at the thoughts of violence. She and I weren't fighters. We didn't like taking lives.

We stayed close to each other wrapped up in our own thoughts. Far to long for both our tastes, the roars of a bunch of helicopters was heard. One by one, the helicopters landed and out poured a bunch of knights. Maintenance workers used some sort of belt thing to move the copters out of the way and put them in neat rows. It was cool the first time you see it, but after awhile it's just noise. A lot of noise.

Jade and Beck finally got off their helicopter and started walking to us. Jade stopped long enough to snap something at the small korean woman that had said something. Whatever Jade said had her walking away giggling.

I hurriedly embraced Jade, and Cat nearly knocked Beck off of his feet. While both were happy to see us, they were a little confused at our reactions. We dragged them back to our room and I quickly explained what I had heard. Beck and Jade both vehemently denied that any knights would be taking part of any coup.

"We're saving people. We're taking the fight back to the mainland and bringing in the supplies that keep everyone alive here." Beck said.

Jade nodded. "No knight would risk losing their home base. We need a place to come back after a fight."

We talked some more and nearly started a fight when Trina showed up and implied that the knights might be involved, and not in a good way. Cat and I both had to restrain Jade and Beck just flat out left. Cat took off to get Beck and hopefully calm him down. I pushed Trina out the room before Jade could hurt her.

Jade was pacing back and forth, muttering all the things that she would do to whoever suspected the knights. "Aren't you hungry? Or hot in all that armor?" I said, hoping to distract her.

"Tori Vega are you propositioning me?" Jade asked with a lusty mirthful smile.

Oh my god. One day i'm going to get used to the fact that she is freaking blunt about sex. One day.

"Now I am." I said cocking my hips and moving towards her. A loud banging interrupted us. Trina was probably hitting the door again. We both sighed in frustration. "Tonight." Jade said and I nodded. We opened the door before other people showed up and complained to us. (again)

"About time. I need to get dressed." We both rolled our eyes, knowing that Trina would be in here for hours picking out some clothes. Jade got out of her armor, and the both of us ignored Trina's complaints over Jade's state of undress. I couldn't help but admire her lithe toned body and ivory skin. Seriously, it's beautiful. Jade caught me staring and deliberately got dressed at a much slower pace. (Whoever says that watching someone get dressed isn't sexy obviously hasn't met my wife)

After Jade got dressed we started to leave for the deck. Before she left, Jade grabbed Trina's hair and threatened her never to insult Omega platoon or any other knights without proof. I dragged Jade away before she could do any real damage.

"Honestly you didn't have to hurt her." I said.

"Yes I did. I deal with enough shit from the others I don't want to hear it from Trina too."

"What? You have to deal with who?" I demanded.

Jade sighed and looked like she wished she could take her words back. "Be entertaining tonight and I just might tell you."

I blushed wildly and then said "So i'll find out tonight? Good."

Jade raised her eyebrows and laughed.

_Whatever doesn't kill you...simply makes you stranger. _

_-C.H._


	3. Questions and Home

_1.10.18 AF_

You know, I'm beginning to think that everyone out there is just planning on cunt-blocking Tori and I. I mean really, it was nice of Cat to suggest a movie night for us misfits; but did it have to be tonight? Trina, despite being a major pain the ass somehow managed to get a plasma screen tv and a laptop and a copy of Monsters Inc. Tori sat in between my legs, leaning against me and shaking with laughter. In the old days before the fall, I would have shot down any movie like Monsters Inc, but with our lives almost a literal action movie, it was nice to have even a tiny break from it.

Cat, Beck and Trina sat on the lower bunk, laughing. The last of the misfits. Andre and Jane and their kid had stayed on Hawaii. Robbie...I sighed. Tori's lips brushed against my cheek, bringing me back to the present.

"Something bothering you?" she whispered.

I kissed her back and shook my head.

"It's nothing. Watch the movie."

Tori frowned and I tickled her to distract her and soon enough she turned back to the movie. I couldn't help myself but I started to fall asleep. It didn't help that Tori pushed me onto the pillow as soon as she saw me falling asleep. I'm betting it's because I haven't been on a real bed in over two weeks. How those old army dudes did back during all those wars is beyond me. I tried to focus on the movie and I managed to chuckle when Mike did that spin flip thing onto the bar. Light snoring from underneath us and Trina's outraged complaint told me that Beck was asleep. He lasted longer then I thought he would.

I felt my arm being lifted up as Tori snuggled into me, still laughing at the movie. My eyes soon closed and I drifted off into thankfully, would be a dreamless sleep. Morning came in the form of someone knocking of the door. Loudly. Grumbling, I climbed out of bed to answer the door. It was an amusing sight to see Cat, Trina and Beck all sharing one bed. Though how Beck and Cat could be that close without entering any form of osmosis is beyond me. (Did they call it osmosis? Whatever it's not important)

I opened the door to an irate Felix. "Sir?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"May I come in?" he asked even as he stepped inside. I moved aside before he ran me over. "Something wrong?" I asked again.

"We're going back to Hawaii."

"Uh...that's good news and all, but I don't see why you had to wake me up at 0600 in the bloody morning."

"Bloody?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrow.

I sighed. "Jake in Omega-1 is from the UK."

Felix gave a wane smile before his face resumed it's now usual grim look. "Command has passed out a memo. There's two new groups wanting to take over. Knights of the Cross and the Movement to Restore democracy."

"I thought the Republic was a democracy."

"We're having some difficulties transitioning completely. We only just got the election process set up and took care of the last of the blatantly corrupt. The first elections in ten months. Problem is, MRD thinks we're delaying to keep power. Not to mention the fact that they hate you knights and everything you stand for. We're on our way back to Hawaii and I want you and your friends to keep an eye out for anything. You find something, come tell me. I don't give two shits what time it is. Got it?"

"Got it Sir."

"Go back to sleep. It's your day off." With that, Felix left our room leaving me tired and confused. Really confused as to why everyone seems to come knocking at the ass crack of the morning instead of the afternoon like normal freaking people.

I climbed back into bed and made sure my back was against the wall. Tori twitched and mewled in her sleep and I smiled. Good to be back home. I fell back asleep almost immediately. Some hours later, I woke up and slapped my hand on the other side of the bed, expecting to find Tori. Instead I found an empty bed. I wasn't pleased at that. I climbed down and found Cat fast asleep and Beck reading.

"Killing time?" I asked.

"Yea. Felix stopped by again. Remember, you hear anything."

"Go tell him. Yea I know. Where did my wife go?"

"Farm bay I think."

"See ya then."

I grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower and brush my teeth. Not to sound more perverted then usual, but the showers were a great place to hear things. People just couldn't help gossip there. During the whole hygiene thing, I didn't hear anything worthwhile. The usual gossip over who's sleeping with who, complaints about the people in charge, that sort of thing. The complaints were standard. Been on a ship for months, haven't seen friends or family in Hawaii in months, that sort of thing. Though I don't see what they're bitching about, they made the decision to live on a freaking ship.

After delaying as much as I could, I left to go hunt down Tori and see if she heard anything else.

"Hey knight!" a voice called.

I turned around to face a short haired guy with both his arms covered in sleeve tattoos and looked to be about my age. He had a rather un remarkable face and was holding a pen and notepad.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Edd Jacobs, journalist for the Hope news. You mind asking a few questions?"

"Make them fast."

"What's on the continents?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The usual. Corpsers, people and abandoned things."

"So why keep going back there?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're taking the fight to the corpsers, finding things the ship could use and most importantly we're rescuing people. Or did you miss the teacher with the eight kids we added to the crew?"

Edd frowned at my sarcasm, or maybe it was the answers that was bothering him.

"What about your lives? I mean, we almost lost some people yesterday."

"Saving the lives of children. And yea, our lives are in danger every time we leave home; but we're doing some serious good for the world and us. You have any other questions?"

"No. Thanks for your time. Uh your name?"

"Jade West."

"Thanks. Your interview should be in the paper soon."

"Whatever." I turned and walked back to the bay, and I could feel his disapproving eyes on me the entire way. So he was one of those that didn't like the knights? Well tough shit for him. We're not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.

Pounding feet behind me had me turning around.

"One last question. What do you think of the UNR and the job it's doing?"

"Doing pretty well for running off of the remnants of the UN. Look guy, the UNR has it's problems, namely the apocalypse and all. People are just going to have to give it time to sort everything out." I answered immediately.

I surprised myself with the support that I had given the Republic. Then I realized why. The Republic had given me and my friends a home. A place to live and just as importantly, a job; a calling. It had done a lot for us and rescued us off of that hellhole when they could have just left us there.

"What about the lack of elections? Shouldn't we have a right to vote?"

"We should and we will. We gotta a lot of people scattered all over the planet, it's going to take awhile for the whole voting thing to be set up."

"So you're in full support of the government?"

"Pretty obvious isn't it?"

Edd frowned even more but he continued to write down everything I said. "Is that it?" I demanded. Edd nodded and waved good bye. I turned and went back down to the farm bay. Right next to the maintenance bay and below it was the farm bay. Full of all sorts of lunches and dinner. Cows, chickens, pigs.

I found Tori and Megan forcing Marilyn to clean out the pig pen. I wasn't surprised that Megan would do that, since at nineteen she was a fire-eating manipulative bitch. Tori was a bit surprising, but she became a bit crueler since the continent. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I watched with amusement as the frustrated Marilyn caved and started cleaning the pen. Megan was a brunette just like her sister, and her skin was almost as pale as mine. She's seriously hot. If I wasn't married, I would be chasing after her. I idly wondered if I could convince Tori let her in bed with us. With that lovely image in my brain I sauntered over to them, and of course scared the piss out of Tori.

"What's with you and scaring me?!"

"It's funny?"

Megan was too busy laughing to interrupt our argument. Tori fumed as I pulled her close and hugged her. "You're not going to win all your arguments that way." she muttered into my collar bone.

"Says you."

"Megan." I said and she stopped laughing and looked at me. "Some guy going around, asking questions. I think his name is Edd. He claims to be one of those nosy journalists, might be apart of that democracy movement."

Megan started thinking. "Edd Jacobs?" she asked.

"Most likely yea."

"I'm seeing his brother Will. I'll talk to him about it. His brother is an idiot."

"Can't disagree with that." I turned to Tori and said "Oh by the way babe, how would you feel about Megan joining us tonight?"

"For dinner?" Tori asked so innocently I almost felt bad about the next sentence. Almost.

"No. In bed."

Megan immediately perked up and smiled. "Tori please say yes."

Tori burned redder then I had ever seen her and she stammered something. "That doesn't sound like a no to me. Does it Meg?" I said, smiling.

"Nope" as she sauntered over to us.

Tori blushed and stuttered, and Megan and I spent the next hour or so embarrassing and teasing her. It all ended with the decision to go to lunch, and the silent agreement that no matter who was in charge, we knights would protect Hope, and by proxy the United Nations Republic. Every knight we came across agreed. Those knights of the cross and that restore democracy movement? They're in for a world of hurt if they try anything. Megan and I passed along the warning about Edd Jacobs to Felix. Now the only left to do, was to wait until our next mission.

The rest of the Misfits joined us in the galley, and laughing and joking away with each other. I looked at Beck and Megan and we all nodded at each other. This was our home and these were our people. Come hell or high water.

_Hope you all enjoyed. _

_-C.H._


End file.
